Alejandro
Alejandro Burromuerto is one of the to co-hosts of the TDB Aftermath show, along with Sierra. Summary Alejandro, a regular charmer and manipulator, has been working in the show business for a long time, but has yet to show his face. He mainly worked in reality shows, and met Chris Maclean several times. When TDC was over, Alejandro applied to be part of the new cast, but was denied for reasons unknown to him. He was enraged, but Chris had plans for him. Hiring Alejandro as one of the hosts of the Bus of Losers Aftermath, Chris planned to use all of treacherous talents the young man had. WIth his incredible good lucks and silver tongue, he was to stir up drama and trouble among the losers, and amplify it. Alejandro was delighted to do so, as he deep down blamed the contestants of TDB for being the reason he never got to be part of the show. Hosting alongside Sierra, he tries to get under the skin of the contestants, and flirt with the girls. Only his co-host is making things difficult, as Sierra's incredibly positive and cheerful attitude makes things nicer on the bus. She also knows so much more about the contestants, and Alejandro has plans for milking that. With the promise of more money and fame for the more trouble he creates, Alejandro seeks to make life miserable for the TDB contestants, and break up couples as well. Contest Alejandro was asked to join the contest in Challenge Twelve, the Blimp Race. He was on the same team as Harold, Bridgette, Justin, Valerie, and Heather. This has caused a plethora of reactions. Bridgette has been immediately charmed and friendly to his nice guy guise. Valerie wants him. Heather and Harold are both suspicious of his actions. Justin is depressed that someone else wonderfully good-looking and talented is on the show. The Latino teen tried his best to make Bridgette and Heather to be seen as unfaithful cheaters, but he failed. After the Blimp Race, Chef Hatchet reveals the Latino's plans by compiling Al's confessionals and broadcasting them on Vera's screens. He then gets brutally beat up by a mysterious person, who tells Alejandro that he is "relieved of his duties as a manipulator." Alejandro would later return in RV Race as a guest contestant in the same team as Heather, much to her dismay. Despite the revelation of his true colors two challenges ago, he found a possible ally in Zachary. Alejandro also promised in a confessional that everybody would pay for what happened after the Blimp Race. Trivia *Alejandro's full name is Alejandro Burromeurto. *Alejandro is Per Ankh, Kobold Necromancer, AwesomeApprentice5K, and one of Reading10's least favorite contestant. *He has a great respect for his mother, and since Hannah resembles her, he cannot bring himself to try and do the same things he does to the others to her. *Alejandro appears in TDWT: Reducks Redux as a contestant. Related Pages *Everyone and Alejandro Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Staff Category:Firey Red